


Not over you

by Ateisti



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateisti/pseuds/Ateisti
Summary: 在lofter上发的，重发在这里就当个存档。（开ao3号是因为正在写的一篇文，现在号有了，问还没写出来不愧是我）
Relationships: Mario Gómez/Thomas Müller





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在lofter上发的，重发在这里就当个存档。  
> （开ao3号是因为正在写的一篇文，现在号有了，问还没写出来不愧是我）

“你又走神了。”对面的人再次地提醒。  
“抱歉。”穆勒从自己的思绪中回过神来，满怀歉意地回应，却撞入了对方深邃的蓝眼睛中。那是一双和他一样的迷人的眼睛。穆勒和戈麦斯分开已经一年零八天，可戈麦斯一直没从穆勒的脑海中消失。他不是自己的马里奥，穆勒清醒地知道这一点，可那相似的神情和动作，总让他情不自禁地模糊了记忆和现实，那个沉默时会显得甚至有些冷酷的戈麦斯，那个总是温柔地笑着看着他的戈麦斯，好像好在眼前，从未离开过。  
“你的工作一直都很忙吗？”对面的人起身重新从柜台拿了一瓶酒，放在了穆勒面前。  
“嗯？为什么突然问”第一次来这家酒吧，是和戈麦斯分手的那天晚上，他记得他喝得烂醉，模糊间将这里的调酒师莱万认成自己的男友，哭着求他不要走。后来呢，下班一有空他都会来这里，而莱万就像什么都没发生过一样，偶尔也会和他聊聊天。而大多数时候都是他一个人坐着，他的目光总是不自觉地被莱万吸引，莱万和戈麦斯性格不尽相同，可举手投足间却总有戈麦斯的影子，可能都有一双令人着迷的蓝色眼睛，所以无论是怎样，都会让人觉得相似吧。莱万和穆勒对话会涉及到两人对感情，对人生的看法，可莱万总是保持着恰到好处的距离，就像他从来没对穆勒的目光总是追着他的事发表过看法一样，穆勒也是一样，一年的时间，他现在连莱万的全名都不知道，可能这就是所谓交浅言深。所以当他听到莱万突然问到他的工作，才会有些惊讶地反问吧。  
“每次你来都无精打采的，和你说话还老走神，是工作太忙了吧。”莱万随意地解释着，笑得有些勉强，语调下意识地上扬，明明就和戈麦斯完全不同。  
“抱歉，”穆勒不知道这是今天第几次道歉，“昨天睡得比较晚，刚刚说到哪儿了？”  
当穆勒走出酒吧的时候，并不算晚，冷风窜入他单薄的外套，他才稍微有点清醒。他有点不记得刚刚和莱万又说了什么，和戈麦斯分开后好像就是这样的状态，只有那段回忆是真切的，其余的所有事都浮于表面的一层，从眼前过，从耳边入，却再深入不到大脑。他应该回去了，可他却走向了反方向。  
那个曾经属于他和戈麦斯两个人的房子，所有的家具，装饰品，都是两个人一起仔细挑选的，曾经总以为能在一起很久很久，所以那么斤斤计较物品的使用年限，可终究没有久过那计算过的年限。他不想再面对那些承载了记忆的物品，可又舍不得丢弃过去。都过去了，穆勒自我安慰着，可他还是不想回去。好像只要他永远不回去，那个人就会像记忆里那样在家里等他。  
“对不起，我累了。”那好像是戈麦斯和他提出分开后说的第一句话。  
那个时候穆勒刚和戈麦斯吵了一架，起因或许是戈麦斯公司的女同事的一个电话，或许是戈麦斯专注于工作以至于没有听到穆勒说话，原因如何不重要，重要的是穆勒气得直接摔门离家出走。戈麦斯是在小区的转角找到了冻得缩成一团的穆勒，然后用自己的大衣将穆勒裹了起来，穆勒早就不气了，或许他刚出门就后悔了，他总是缺少安全感，害怕失去，可他不该对戈麦斯发脾气，戈麦斯工作上有一大堆糟心事，他不该添乱的，可他还是装作生气地来到楼下。要是戈麦斯出来找我，我就原谅他，穆勒给自己找好了台阶。所以当戈麦斯找到他的时候，他就扭扭捏捏地想说对不起，可话头被对方抢先了。  
“托马斯，我们分开一段时间吧。”  
穆勒一时之间没有反应过来，他紧紧拽着戈麦斯的外衣，避免从身上滑落。  
回去的路上，两个人都默契地沉默着。穆勒看着走在前面的戈麦斯，似乎在消化着刚刚听到的那几个字。  
“为什么......”回到家后，穆勒还是问了出来，他本来想装作没听到的。  
“对不起，我累了。”戈麦斯的语气再不是像以往那样给人安全感，显得有些冷酷和不近人情。  
“哦，那我去收拾东西，我搬回我妈那里。”穆勒让自己的语气显得平静，以往一直担心的事情发生了，他好像也有一点如释重负，他只想快点逃离这里，将脑子里凌乱的思绪理一理。  
“不用了，公司要将我外派，我今下午收拾出去，我已经订好机票了。对不起，应该早跟你说的。  
穆勒不知道自己是怀着怎样的心情看着戈麦斯一点点收拾行李的，衣柜里的衣服，茶几上的马克杯，厕所里的毛巾，他的痕迹一点点消失，穆勒还是将自己曾经买给戈麦斯的几件毛衣叠好交给他，就像每一次戈麦斯出差前他曾经做的一样，仿佛这只是一次简单的分别。最后也只在戈麦斯出门时在门口像往常一样说了一句一路平安，只是不像以往会再说一句早点回来。各种情绪在穆勒脑海中搅动，可就算是戈麦斯走后，他还是显得很平静，他似乎对发生的一切都来不及做出反应，所有动作都来自日常积累出的条件反射。直到看到衣帽架上戈麦斯留下的那件外衣，穆勒进门后随手挂在了那，收拾行李时两个人都没有想起来。混杂着悔恨，自责，不舍地悲伤冲上穆勒的喉咙，他一下瘫坐在了地上，开始哭了起来。如果不是家里找不到酒，他可能都不会出门吧。


	2. Not over you

或许一开始两个人就不该在一起。   
戈麦斯比穆勒早一年入学。他在负责摄影社招新面试的时候第一遇见的穆勒。穆勒看到每一个社团有加入的想法，所以填了所有的报名表，参加了所有的面试。  
当时是几乎被发传单的学姐推到了戈麦斯面前。  
“托马斯•穆勒！”带着些搞怪的表情夸张的自我介绍。  
在面试的过程中穆勒各种插科打诨，可面前的人却一直板着一张脸，看来是个严肃的人，穆勒无奈地想。  
在被问及为什么要加入摄影社时，穆勒拿起了桌上的一张用于宣传的摄影作品：“因为它！”  
照片是遥远无际的天空，碧蓝的天空，连浮云都寥寥，开阔，却又显得孤寂，可穆勒却感到平静，平静得让他觉得安心。这份安心被署名为马里奥•戈麦斯。  
戈麦斯突然笑了，蓝色的眼睛也闪着愉快的光，不过很快就收敛了笑意。开始向眼前的人介绍起了摄影社的各部门的工作。  
穆勒突然有种说不出来的感觉，他喜欢被这样认真地对待。而且是被这样帅的人这样认真的对待着，所以他听得很仔细，连话都少了许多。  
不过最后穆勒还是没通过面试，这也合理，他毕竟之前没有任何摄影的经验。可还是会觉得有些遗憾吧。 

他没想到他和戈麦斯的第二次见面那么快。

是在大学的新生舞会。  
彼时的穆勒虽然乐于与人交际，但也是第一次参加这么正式的舞会。  
走在路上的时候还在小声嘟囔着出门前被室友弄乱了自己的第一套礼服，所以踏进用于举办舞会的礼堂的时候还在低头关注着自己的着装，一只手从轻轻拉扯了一下上衣，一只手理了理自己的领结。  
应该不会是一个糟糕的开始，穆勒自我宽慰着，没人会注意你衬衫上并不明显的皱褶。   
而彼时的戈麦斯，显然对于这种人多的场合，应付起来还显得有些吃力。他并不讨厌这样热闹的氛围，只是比起成为制造氛围的人，他更乐于倾听和感受。所以他只是站在场边，同时也礼貌地回绝了几个想邀请他跳舞的女生。   
当穆勒终于放弃与那虽然微小但十分顽固的折痕做斗争，抬起头的时候，他一眼就看到在人群外围默默喝着果汁的戈麦斯。  
或许是一个不怎么合群的人。  
从穆勒的角度只能看到戈麦斯的背影，他没能看到戈麦斯脸上浅浅的笑意，所以做出了这样一个错误的判断。  
不过这个念头只是在脑海中快速地闪现了一下，毕竟穆勒的注意力不可能集中在略显安静的场边。舞池中一对对的年轻男女，沐浴在淡黄色的灯光中，他们舞姿甚至显得有些青涩，搭在对方身上的手显得有些不自在和僵硬，随着音乐节奏，也只是简单地迈着步子，有些拘谨和羞涩的氛围中，迎面而来的确是溢出来的热情。   
穆勒终于意识到自己没有舞伴的事实，邀请函上关于邀请舞伴的建议显然被他忽视了。  
不过我又不是唯一一个没有舞伴的人，刚刚看到的那个人不也没有舞伴。穆勒将目光重新投向戈麦斯的背影上。  
可眼前的人却突然转过身来，一下就注意到了正在注视自己的穆勒。   
“我们为什么不跳个舞？”   
穆勒承认他被吸引了。穿着正装的戈麦斯散发着别样的魅力。  
世界好像被割裂成了两份，戈麦斯，和戈麦斯以外的世界。  
耳边的音乐声，人群喧哗声，就连室友看到他呼喊他的声音都从他的耳边划过，他好像什么都听不到了。他只是径直走过去，身体完全不受理智的控制，连邀请也是不经大脑，脱口而出。  
面前的人搭上他的肩和腰，他似乎还没有反应过来。  
“又见面了。”当戈麦斯低沉的声音贴着他的耳朵响起的时候，听觉才渐渐恢复，他的灵魂也好像刚刚复位了。  
“我以为你会让我的面试通过的。”穆勒还是觉得有点委屈，不过语气中没有什么不满的成分，“我都那么认真对待了。”  
“确实挺认真的，面试最后居然能安静下来听我介绍。”戈麦斯没有面试时候带严肃，甚至开起了玩笑，“你应该适合去辩论队。”。  
或许是贴的太近，连穆勒都有点不好意思说太多的话，两个人只是有一搭没一搭地聊着。近在咫尺的心跳声，肢体上亲密的接触，面前的人是那么近，可还想要更多。就像受到了来自魔鬼的蛊惑，穆勒吻了上去。  
或许是从此刻开始，穆勒和戈麦斯的命运线开始了扯不清的纠缠。  
吻是浅尝辄止的。两人都没有过多流连。戈麦斯抱穆勒的手收得更紧了，两颗心在心在两边跳动，仿佛有什么链接在这一刻将两人接通了。  
“我真想把你带到床上去，你太危险了。”这是戈麦斯对这个吻的回应。  
在第二次相见就确认了彼此。

当然话是这么说，之后他们也只是像普通的校园情侣，慢慢地进入彼此的世界。早上一起晨跑，一起吃饭，一起在图书馆自习，一起漫步在落叶纷飞的校园，围着情侣款的围巾，偷亲一下都会开心半天。  
穆勒喜欢一直说，他乐于分享他觉得有趣的一切事物，而戈麦斯总能做好那个倾听者的角色。好像一切都是那么美好和顺利。  
如果能回到那段时光该多好。  
穆勒紧了紧身上的围巾，才发现脖子上空无一物，之前每个冬天出门都会有人在他出门前给他套上的那条灰色围巾，孤零零地被挂在衣柜的最里面，不会再有人将它从黑暗中唤醒，给人带来温暖了。  
故事是什么时候发生的转折呢。几年前的穆勒和戈麦斯，现在的穆勒和戈麦斯，是时间改变了太多的东西吗，可穆勒从未感觉自己和戈麦斯变过，很多后来的矛盾其实一开始就有了，只是谁都没有在意罢了。


	3. 不重要的圣诞贺文

“未来啊，一切都有可能吧，谁知道会发生什么呢。最重要不是过好当下的每一天吗？”  
当被问到问到未来想做什么的时候，穆勒是这么回答的。  
好吧，这很托马斯。戈麦斯看着眼前眼睛笑得眯成一条缝的卷发少年，无奈地笑了。他上前将少年脖子上将要松开的围巾重新系紧，决定换个话题，比如这个圣诞夜要去哪里之类的。  
穆勒确实没怎么考虑过未来。他出生在这个城市，也在这个城市生活了二十年，就算有机会去更远的地方读大学，他最终还是留在了这里。  
或许未来还是会继续待在这座城市，和戈麦斯租个房子，然后找个离家近一点的工作，要是有些心力养几只猫猫狗狗就更好了，好像未来是如此清晰，不用特意去规划，就能一直朝这个方向走下去。  
“我会留到圣诞节后再回去。”  
“嗯？”沉浸在自己思想世界的穆勒回归神来，“你没有买到票吗？”他知道戈麦斯是一个重视家庭的人。  
“是啊，最早的票也得圣诞节后了。”

簌簌飘落的树叶被路边的灯照得发白，迟来的冬雪也无声地落下了，今年的雪来得有些寂寞，在如此普通的夜晚悄然来临了。  
“下雪了！”穆勒兴奋地扑到戈麦斯的背上，“今年雪来得有点迟啊，我还以为会在圣诞节之后呢。”  
说话时带出的暖气，穿过被裹得严严实实的围巾，窜入戈麦斯的颈项，痒痒的。他一般沉默地听着——背后的穆勒还在喋喋不休得讲着堆雪人，打雪仗的童年故事。一边不由自主地一直微笑着。  
等到背后欢呼初雪的小喇叭终于安静下来，他才接了一句，“明天早上大概雪就堆起来了，你要想玩的话，我可以陪你出来。”  
“马里奥，”沉默下来的穆勒有些犹豫地想说些什么，一番欲言又止后，还是开了口，“你愿意跟我回去过圣诞吗？”  
“你的家人……”戈麦斯知道穆勒没有向自己的家人摊牌过两人的关系，他担心这样冒然拜访会给穆勒家人带去不必要的困扰。  
“我会跟他们说你是我最好的朋友。”穆勒小声嘟囔着。

放假之后穆勒也在学校留了几天，等到24号才带着戈麦斯回到家中。  
穆勒家里的圣诞气氛很浓。被闪光的装饰物和彩灯打扮着的圣诞树上挂着红色的祝福卡片，礼物则被随意地堆在树下。  
最先出门迎接的是穆勒的妈妈。她热情地欢迎了戈麦斯。  
“托马斯还是第一次邀请朋友来家里过圣诞，快进来吧，外面冷。”  
戈麦斯腼腆地笑了笑，并把早已准备好的礼物递了过去。  
戈麦斯跟在穆勒妈妈身后进了屋子，他本想伸手拂去穆勒头上沾有的点点雪花，又担心会显得过份亲密，将手收了回去。倒是穆勒一直拽着他的胳膊，一点没有避嫌的意思。  
进屋后，暖气开始包裹穆勒有些冻僵的身体。他一边脱下自己的围巾，一边将自己所谓“最好的朋友”介绍给了家人。戈麦斯有些拘谨地跟穆勒的家人问着好，认真地去记着每一个人的脸。  
装饰地彩灯一闪一闪的，窗外的雪飘得很安静，屋里是聚在一张桌前，愉快地聊着天的穆勒一家，当然，还有戈麦斯。  
戈麦斯一直默默听着，虽然自己是个外人，但他仍感受到了来自家庭的温暖，他想起了自己的家人，他们应该会和穆勒家一样，一家人聚在一起闲聊着，可惜今年少了他了。  
话题不知道怎么突然转到了戈麦斯身上，穆勒妈妈随口问了几句他们是怎么相识的，穆勒就打开了他的喇叭开关，开始讲起了戈麦斯在学校是多么优秀，他是如何在学校帮助自己的。他一边讲还一边偷偷跟戈麦斯眼神示意。戈麦斯本来觉得有些不好意思，但他的目光仍不由自主地跟着那个讲得眉飞色舞的年轻人。两个人眼神相对的时候，就好像世界上再没有其他人的存在。

晚饭后，穆勒把戈麦斯拉到了院子的走廊边。雪暂时的停了，院子里的雪已经积得很厚了。  
“怎么了，刚刚觉得你有些心不在焉的。”  
“没有啊，你家人都挺好的。”戈麦斯不知道在想些什么。  
两个人在一起的未来，可能比想象中还要困难，他有点不能想象穆勒的家人和自己家人知道他们两个人关系后的反应。  
但现在是圣诞，不用去考虑那么多。  
“圣诞快乐，托马斯。”戈麦斯最后只是说了一句简单的祝福。如同很轻很浅的吻，落入了穆勒心中。  
像他们舞会相见的那次一样，穆勒又一次受到了来自魔鬼的蛊惑，他直接吻了上去。  
只是这次不像蜻蜓点水般的青涩初吻。他们在圣诞暖色的灯光下，在白雪覆盖的屋檐下，沉浸在这个吻中，迷失在对方的气息里。

这是他们第一个两个人在一起过的圣诞。


	4. Not over you

“马里奥，我把我们的事和我父母说了……”  
穆勒看着在家还在认真工作的戈麦斯，还是犹犹豫豫地开了口。他什么时候也有开口这么为难的时候了。  
“他们怎么说。”忙碌戈麦斯只是愣了一秒，又继续埋头沉浸在烦琐的文件中。  
穆勒张了张嘴，仿佛有阵冷风进了胃里，有些说不出话。他想起白天的场景，不知道该如何开口描述。  
当穆勒艰难地向自己的父母解释完自己和戈麦斯的关系，一向喜欢在孩子面前说些俏皮话儿的格哈德陷入了难得沉默中，表面仍是仿若什么都没听到的波澜不惊。  
“先去吃饭吧。”还是善解人意的克劳迪娅的女士解了围，“托马斯难得回家一趟。”  
然而尴尬的氛围持续到了饭后，穆勒在等，像一个被抓捕的犯人等待自己最终的审判。  
“你已经是一个成年人了。”  
格哈德先生看了看自己坐在沙发上紧张的儿子，突然想起了他小时候第一次提出要去朋友家做客的时候，也是那么紧张，有些小心翼翼，又有些期待。  
时间总是爱玩这种戏法。记忆中还未迷糊的画面和现实重叠，可中间却有十几年的界限。  
“很多事情你都是可以自己做决定的。”格哈德吸了一口气，又接着说，“只是你要为自己的人生负责。”  
“嗯……”穆勒僵硬的身子终于放开了些，他知道这些话对于一向保守的父亲说出口并不容易。  
“下周末带他回来吃个饭吧。”而克劳迪娅女士用另一种方式表示了自己的态度。  
“嗯，谢谢你们。”穆勒扑向自己的父母，好像一下子回复了曾经的活力，“我们家果然没有冥顽不灵的老古板。”  
对于自己“给点阳光就灿烂”的儿子，格哈德先生也完全没有办法。屋里之前尴尬沉默的氛围也终于一扫而空。

————————

“我妈叫你下周末去家里吃顿饭。”穆勒将投靠上戈麦斯的肩膀，眼睛转了一圈，又集中在自己不太能看懂的文件上，“有空吗有空吗，她可想见你了，上次你到我家都什么时候了，我想想……”  
此时的戈麦斯终于不能专注于工作了，一扭头，嘴唇就贴到了穆勒的耳朵上：“知道了，知道了，下周末。托马斯还不睡觉吗，不用陪我熬夜的，我忙完可能还要很久。”  
“那我睡了。”穆勒靠着戈麦斯调整了好几个姿势，就这么闭上了眼睛，打算就这么睡了。戈麦斯无声地笑着，倒是由他去了。  
闭着眼睛的穆勒突然想起和戈麦斯第一次的相见，那双一直望着自己的美丽的眼睛。穆勒喜欢这样被注视的感觉，他喜欢自己的朋友被自己的话逗笑的样子，可戈麦斯会很认真地听他说话，即使是一个很随意地笑话，让他有种被重视的感觉。  
可现在，不是他想多想，是戈麦斯最近真的太忙了，两个人几乎没有闲下来单独相处的时候。从这么想着穆勒又往戈麦斯的方向蹭了蹭，透过毛衣传过来的温度，这让穆勒稍微安心了一些。  
等戈麦斯终于从繁杂的事务脱身出来，发现穆勒已经睡着了。闭着眼睛的卷毛年轻人在睡梦中也带着浅浅着笑意。他一把抱起穆勒，往卧室走去。  
“这都几点了，你才忙完吗？好困哦，我梦都做了几个了。”睡眼朦胧的穆勒被这番动静吵醒，他揉了揉自己的眼睛，小声嘟囔着什么。  
“睡吧，明天你还要上班呢。”戈麦斯低声说着。  
“嗯。”穆勒实在太困了，低声应了几句，又回到梦里去了。  
戈麦斯躺在床上，突然想起几天前，自己的上司问自己是否接受外派的事情。  
可外派的地方……  
对于他来说那不是异地，而是自己长大的地方。不过，他看了一眼熟睡中的穆勒，在这里的生活也很不错，不是吗，而且他在这里的工作已经逐渐走上了正轨，也没有考虑必要回去。

————————

时间很快到了约定的日子。穆勒带着戈麦斯在自己家里吃了午饭，家里的氛围还算轻松。好像所有事情都在往好的方向发展。  
吃完饭的穆勒本想趁着难得周末拽着戈麦斯一起出去看电影，可刚走到半路，戈麦斯就被公司一个电话叫走了。  
这是什么黑心的企业家，在原地看着戈麦斯越走越远的穆勒在心里小声地骂着。算了，我自己一个人玩。  
想是这么想，一个人逛街确实过于单调，他只逛了一会儿就无聊的回去了。下午的穆勒在家里帮着家人打扫了院子，又修剪了灌木，才回到自己和戈麦斯住的地方。  
“你回来了，托马斯。”戈麦斯拿了一杯牛奶摆在茶几上，“我刚热了牛奶。”  
可惜穆勒还沉浸在下午被放鸽子的气愤中，虽然在冷风中冻得哆哆嗦嗦，也只是自顾自地缩到沙发上，一个人生着闷气。  
“生气了。”戈麦斯坐到穆勒旁边，揉了揉穆勒被风吹乱的头发，“最近是有点忙，过一段时间再陪你出去。”  
穆勒本来的生气就没有几分真的，可听到戈麦斯的话后，反而觉得有些难受：“我没生气。”我只是觉得最近和你离得太远了。这句话穆勒没有说出来，他拿起桌子上的牛奶喝了一口，算是用行动表示了自己的态度。  
戈麦斯看着喝完牛奶还是气鼓鼓的穆勒，忍不住亲上了他的额头。这份小小的危机的到此算是解除了。

\---------

是的，所以事情是怎么走到这一步的呢，走到马里奥用那样无奈的语气说着”我累了”的呢。穆勒也是在分手之后的几个月才后知后觉。  
戈麦斯的工作并不顺利，他之后却很少将工作再带回家，但当真的忙起来的时候也不得不忽视穆勒，忽视那个渴望被关注，被认真对待的穆勒。  
穆勒很少真的闹脾气，他只是希望得到关注，每当戈麦斯准备开口道歉的前一秒他就会缴械投降，在感情方面他确实有些像个孩子。  
而戈麦斯外派去的地方，也是穆勒在很久之后和大学同学闲聊时知道的。他从来没有向穆勒分享过自己在公司遇到的困境，有新的人接手了他一直负责的项目，外派，刚好可以解决他在公司的困境，更何况去的地方是自己的家乡。  
或许是他们两个都太过年轻，一个渴望被重视，一个选择隐藏着自己的苦涩。  
本来是并肩而行的两个人，在某个岔路口走散，最后距离越来越远。  
穆勒看着有些熟悉的街道，这一片他经常来，每次喝完酒都会到这一片逛一下再回去。  
可眼前有个熟悉的背影让他停住了脚步。  
“马里奥……”那个他仿佛念了一辈子的名字就这样脱口而出。就像回到了那次新生的舞会，全世界只剩下眼前的这个人。  
可他到底没有上前。因为他看到了戈麦斯在给一个女孩拍照。那个女孩的脸被风吹的有些红，却笑得很甜。  
有很久没有看到拿着相机的马里奥了。穆勒终究还是默默走开了。  
一直没有从曾经的故事里走出来的只有他一个人罢了，戈麦斯或许已经开始了新的生活，而他把自己困在了过去。  
“可我……。”穆勒觉得自己像个在舞台上落荒而逃的小丑，积攒了一年的泪水在这一刻再也不受控制，悲伤在一刻终于变得清晰起来，而不是像以往，总是躲在身体的某处，隐隐作痛。

或许直到现在，他才终于活在了失去戈麦斯的真实中。  
街头，不知名的女歌手一遍又一遍地唱着“I’m not over you”，不是撕心裂肺地痛诉，而是深夜时悲伤的低喃。

“先生，你的围巾遗落在店里了。”  
“莱万……”穆勒泪眼中看到了一条灰色的围巾，他记得自己没有戴围巾出门，自从和戈麦斯分手后就再没有人会在冬天出门前提醒他。  
“谢谢。”拒绝的话开口却变成了感谢，穆勒勉强撑起了一个微笑，他望向莱万蓝色的眼睛，那双让他想起戈麦斯的眼睛。  
可他终于，看到的人，是莱万了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于时间跨度太大导致忘了好多铺垫，不过故事总算是有结尾的。  
> 大概最后小穆只是终于接受了分手的现实，中间衔接确实不好，不过也算是那么久不写东西之后第一篇完结的文了。


End file.
